1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shot tracking. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for tracking shots of a golfer during a round of golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs combine with the players swing to propel a ball toward a favored location and through a favored path. The orientation and speed of the club head at impact largely determines the ball path including carry distance and roll.
Various data measuring and collecting devices and methods are used for analyzing a golf club during a golf swing. In a similar manner, the effectiveness of a golf ball impact with the golf club during the golf swing can be measured in terms of initial launch conditions. Such launch conditions include the initial velocity, launch angle, spin rate and spin axis of the golf ball. These launch conditions are determined principally by the velocity of a club head at impact and the loft and angle of a club face relative to the intended trajectory of the golf ball's flight. There are two general methods for analyzing the golf club during a golf swing: visual analysis and quantitative variable analysis.
The method of analyzing a golf club during a golf swing using visual analysis typically is conducted by a golf instructor capable of visually discerning golf swing variables, and suggesting corrections in the golfer's swing to provide improvement. However, not every golfer has ready access to professional golf instruction. The golfer also can diagnose certain swing faults using visual analysis methodology employing one or more cameras to record the golfer's swing and comparing it to a model swing. Using various camera angles and slow motion play back, the actual swing motion can be reviewed and altered in subsequent swings.
On the other hand, quantitative variable analysis employs sensors to directly measure various mechanical or physical properties of the golf club during the swing motion. Sensors, such as strain gauges or accelerometers, typically are attached to the shaft or the golf club head. Data collected from these strain gauges then may be transferred to a signal processor via wires or radio waves, and can be presented in various graphical formats, including graphical and tabular charts. A significant drawback associated with the use of wires in an instrumented golf club is that the wires can be very cumbersome, and can become obtrusive to the golfer when the golfer attempts to swing the golf club. Several different approaches to analyzing a golf club or baseball bat during a baseball or golf swing using quantitative variable analysis are discussed in the patents listed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,219, issued to Cobb et al., the specification discloses a baseball bat with a self-contained measuring device and display. A spring potentiometer is used to measure centrifugal force, and an LED or LCD displays the measured force. However, this bat does not contain any data storage capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,544, issued to Kobayashi, discloses a golf club having multiple sensors, and a cable for transmitting data to a computer for data processing. This arrangement can accommodate up to 5 sensors in a cartridge located in the handle region of the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,508, issued to Varju, discloses the use of a strain gauge in the bottom of a golf club, and a wire for connecting the sensor to a data processing means located separate from the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,340, issued to Kim, discloses the use of multiple sensors for measuring the acceleration of a golf club, and uses either a cable or radio transmissions to transfer data from the sensors to an external data processing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,850, issued to Wilhelm, discloses the use of a sensor for measuring the applied force of a golf swing. The sensor data can be displayed on a wrist-mounted arrangement or be downloaded to a computer via cable or radio transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,863, issued to Evans, discloses the use of multiple sensors, including an accelerometer and strain gauges, to measure torque and flex. Data is transferred from the golf club to a data analysis station via FM radio signals, with each sensor having its own data transfer frequency.
The prior art is lacking in a method and system for shot tracking.